This invention relates generally to the protection of rolls of material, and more particularly concerns protecting the edges of thin sheet material rolled on cores.
Thin sheet material, as for example vinyl sheets, when rolled on cores for shipment or other handling requires edge protection at the ends of the roll to prevent damage. In the past, such protection was provided by manually extending an elongated fastener such as the shaft of a bolt through the core, and manually connecting the ends of the bolt to protective retainers at opposite ends of the roll. This procedure is time consuming and labor intensive, and consequently is not well suited to the automated, high volume, high speed packaging of this sheet material.